Fire Trucks And Red Lights
by Annyjuli
Summary: Did you know that fire trucks don't stop for red lights? Quinn didn't... pure Faberry porn.


Fire trucks and Red lights

By: Annyjuli

Summary: Did you know that Fire Trucks don't stop for Red lights? Quinn didn't… super kinky fluff with a lot of Faberry on it. RATED M.

Diclaimer: I do not own Glee neither the characters. Yada yada yada…

AN: I got the idea from this prompt… which isn't exactly a prompt but…

'Girl 1: Lets play the firetruck gameGirl 2: How do you play?Girl 1: I run my fingers up your leg and you say redlight when you want me to stopGirl 2: Ok :)*Few seconds* REDLIGHT!Girl 1: Firetrucks don't stop for redlights ;)' PS: bonus points if it is Faberry ;)

…

Rachel bit Quinn's lip, making the blonde moan. This gave Rachel enough access for her tongue to enter Quinn's mouth. Rachel massaged Quinn's shoulders and changed her kisses to the blonde's neck. Quinn moaned when Rachel sucked on her pulse point, while she massaged the brunette's breasts.

"Oh… Rach… oh… STOP! STOP!" Quinn said. The brunette looked at her with her lips swollen from the kissing.

"Quinny, what is it? Am I doing something wrong? I better go…"

"No, no, Rach. Don't go home! You were excellent, but I'm afraid I… you might… Would you like to pray?"

"Quinn are you afraid I might sin?" the brunette asked.

"I think so… but don't get mad! I'm just so afraid I won't make it to heaven…"

'_For God's sake! You're already a lesbian! Wouldn't that be like… sinning?' Rachel thought._

"_Don't worry, Quinn." she said, reassuring the blonde. "Maybe we could play a game…"_

"_Really? What game?" Quinn said, excited._

"_Fire truck…" Rachel said suddenly_

"_And what is 'Fire Truck' about?" Quinn said._

"_Well, I run my fingers through your legs and you say 'Red Light' when you think I'm being nasty or naughty or simply going too far. Got it?" Rachel said. Quinn nodded in response._

_Rachel kissed her secret girlfriend softly in her lips. She ran her hand up and down Quinn's legs, making her shiver. She slowly hid it under the blonde's skirt and took it out again. She slipped her tongue through Quinn's mouth and sucked on her lip. Quinn moaned._

"_Rachel…" she said between moans and kisses. Rachel slipped her hand below Quinn's skirt and pulled the hem of it with her hand. Quinn groaned and Rachel continued tracing lazy patterns in Quinn's leg. She slowly guided her hand inside Quinn's skirt, again, but this time, she squeezed Quinn's thighs. Quinn moaned. Rachel smiled and continued guiding her finger even lower and lower, tickling at Quinn's inner thighs. The brunette placed her finger in Quinn's panty-covered clit and rubbed it firmly._

"_Red light! Red light! RED LIGHT! RACHEL STOP!" Quinn panted._

"_Fire trucks don't stop at Red lights." Rachel said seductively in Quinn's ear, making the blonde shiver._

_Rachel got back to work and rubbed the blonde's clit roughly. Quinn's panties already felt damped. Quinn gasped as Rachel's finger made it through the barrier of her panties and started to collect moisture from Quinn's slit. Quinn thanked god that her girlfriend's room was soundproofed. A low growl escaped her throat as Rachel pressed her clit, while with her other hand she massaged the blonde's breasts. Quinn moaned and ran her hands down her girlfriend's hips and placed two fingers on the brunette's shoulders, running down as Rachel interrupted her._

"_Can you do a favor for me?" Rachel whispered. Quinn nodded. Rachel continued "I want to see you, Quinn" her voice was cool and sexy at the same time. Quinn moaned as Rachel's hands grabbed the hem of Quinn's shirt and pulled. Rachel noticed Quinn was not wearing a bra. This was the first time she saw her girlfriend's boobs. Last time they made out Quinn refused to take her shirt off, though Rachel did show her breasts to Quinn. Rachel was practically drowling at the sight of Quinn's perky nipples. Quinn giggled, which made her boobs bounce up and down. _

"_Oh, baby you're gorgeous…" Rachel said as she got close to Quinn's breasts. She grabbed the left one with her hand and squeezed. Quinn moaned. Rachel then licked the right nipple and sucked. Quinn gasped at the new feeling. Rachel ran her tongue up and down Quinn's breast and massaged the other one. Quinn's mind was a blur of feelings and images of Rachel. _

"_Rachel…" Quinn moaned as the brunette's hand slid past her skirt and massaged her clit. Quinn groaned and bit Rachel's shoulder as the brunette girl broke apart._

"_What's wrong?" Quinn said, but stopped when she saw her girlfriend taking her argyle sweater off and revealing her perky boobs. Quinn moaned but again stopped when the brunette girl slipped her skirt and panties off, also pulling out of Quinn's. She soon got rid of them and saw the beautifulness in front of her. Quinn, the most popular and sexy girl in school and her sweet, glistening, wet, pussy waiting for her. She lowered herself and tipped her tongue to the blonde's entrance, teasing her. She soon found Quinn's bundle of nerves and licked it, sucked on it, and bit it now and then. Quinn squirmed in a high pitched tone that freaked Rachel out a little._

"_OH, Rachel, please don't stop… FUCK!" Quinn exclaimed as Rachel's tongue collected wetness from her slit and pinched her clit with her tongue. _

"_Quinn… I wanna try something…" Rachel sighed_

"_Rach… You can do whatever you want as long as you don't stop…" Quinn demanded. Rachel stood up from her bed and went to her closet, she finally found the box, white as milk and clean as water. She grabbed it and shivered when she looked in the inside. _

"_What's that?" Quinn asked, curiously. She watched as Rachel took a flesh colored 7 inch dildo out of the box. It really looked like a penis, with that, you could fool anybody. "Where did you got it?" Quinn exclaimed._

"_My dads assumed I would be gay… and purchased this for me when I turned 15. It was really embarrassing…" she giggled remembering the day her dads gave it to her. "I wanted to use this on you…"_

"_Rach, I don't know… I don't think I am ready to do that to you…"_

"_Oh, don't worry… It won't hurt at all…. I'm a virgin, but I don't have hymen. I broke it with a toothbrush last month, remember?" Rachel said. Quinn giggled… "Yeah, I remember…" _

_Rachel gave the dildo to Quinn, who grabbed it and closed her eyes, savoring the touch. She grabbed a better hold to it and tried to figure out how to attach it to her pussy. She placed Rachel in the middle of the dildo and pushed a little bit and then out, then in again, and out… slowly. Evry thrust she added more preassure. Rachel moaned and nodded so Quinn could know that she could move. She bucked her hips with Rachel's, moaning as the dildo pressed her clit with every thrust, taking all of Rachel's virginity with her. _

"_Rach… I'm soo close…" Quinn groaned_

"_Don't stop…. Cum with me baby… Let's cum together… Oh! Quinn Fuck…. Yeah… there…" Rachel moaned as Quinn's hands pinched her boobs. Rachel kissed Quinn passionately and their tongues dueled._

"_QUIN!"_

"_RACHEL!" they both screamed, getting their release. _

_Quinn took the dildo out of Rachel and placed it on the brunette's mouth, the petite girl happily licking all of the cum left. Quinn moaned, still trying to get her breath back. _

"_I love you" Quinn said._

"_I love you… and fire trucks… did I mention they don't stop for red lights?" Rachel said. Quinn giggled and kissed her girlfriend._

…

_SO! Thoughts? Review please?_


End file.
